1. Field
Aspects described herein relate to a switch having a high magnetic sensitivity and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Switches may be actuated in a number of ways. One method of actuation is through use of an external magnetic field to move a mobile element toward a conductive element to establish an electrical connection. When the mobile element is placed in electrical contact with the conductive element, current is able to flow between the mobile element and the conductive element, and the switch is in a closed configuration. Challenges exist in the manufacture of mobile elements that are used for switching. For example, portions of mobile elements may tend to build up residual stresses during manufacture, resulting in undesirable deformation of the mobile element. Such deformation may lead to the mobile element requiring a greater magnetic field strength than is otherwise desired in order to close the switch.
Reed switches are electronic components that may be used to control electrical circuits with minimal power consumption. Such switches include one or more flexible reeds that are made of a magnetic material and are sealed with an inert gas in a glass tube. Reeds, which commonly overlap and are separated by a small gap, are actuated upon application of a magnetic field. Reed switches are often unreliable, delicate, and can take up space.